


Chef's Secret

by ClownCommittee



Series: Just For Chuckles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ass Play, Character Study, Cooking, Marluxia-centric, Masterbation, Other, cooking as a coping mechanism, reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownCommittee/pseuds/ClownCommittee
Summary: Marluxia has always loved cooking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Dumpling the Clown and Dumbo the Clown.

Marluxia has always loved cooking. 

The ritual of chopping, stirring, tasting. The fresh, authentic ingredients. The aromas. 

Preparing dinner for the Organization, of course, did not begin merely begin and end with food. Marluxia also prided himself on his presentation: the dining room, the plating, the soft carnival music in the background. 

The pink-haired florist enjoyed adorning the dining room table nearly as much as he enjoyed cooking. On this particular day, he had portaled to the Dwarf Woodlands to gather fresh-cut flowers, colorful and perfumed. Carefully, he trimmed each stem and arranged them into beautiful crystal vases. Yellow roses always reminded him of Larxene, beautiful but sharp. Red tiger lilies were for Axel, bright and ostentatious. Spring tulips were for Demyx, open and cheerful. Morning glories were for Xigbar, because, well… Marluxia shook his head and chuckled to himself. 

Finally, the flowers were on the table and Marluxia went back to the kitchen. He walked over to the Castle’s generous refrigerator and threw open the two doors. 

“Ah yes,” said Marluxia, satisfied. “This might be a good spot to find some ingredients.” 

He reached inside and gathered what he would need for a delicious and nutritious salad: romaine lettuce, spinach leaves, one cucumber, two carrots, radishes, and grape tomatoes. 

The lettuce leaves were full and healthy, bright green and sturdy along the stem. They were absolutely perfect. Marluxia couldn’t help but moan a little as he unzipped his coat. 

As he placed his stiffening member inside two of the freshest lettuce leaves, he drizzled some olive oil onto his cock. The olive oil may have been extra virgin, but Marluxia certainly wasn’t. Luxuriously, the pink-haired nobody began to slowly thrust into the crispy leaves, relishing the naturally ribbed texture of the romaine. Small sounds of pleasure escaped his lips. 

Whether flower or fruit, branch or stem, vegetation always seemed to heighten his senses in a way no person ever could. 

At full erect length, his thick cock was nearly as long as the lettuce leaves. His body rippled in pleasure as he slowly fucked the lettuce, sliding his love scythe in and out of the slick green leaves. After a few minutes of this, he was breathing heavily and starting to sweat. 

Smiling, Marluxia opened the package of grape tomatoes and inspected the sweet red orbs. He popped one into his mouth, just for a taste. The miniature tomato exploded into a kaleidoscope of flavor on his tongue, sweet and tangy. 

This gave Marluxia a new idea, which brought a smile to his red-stained lips. Taking another grape tomato, he carefully teased the entrance of his asshole, tenderly gliding the smooth fruit in a circular motion along his marvelous rim. Marluxia's lip quivered as he began to delicately press the sphere into his entrance. The tomato slid into his puckered hole easily, the waxy surface providing little resistance. The feeling was like no other, and he didn’t think twice before taking another ball of delight and inserting it into his hole with soft grunt. The thought of adding a third sphere was tantalizing, but he was stopped by a reasonable thought.   
  
How would he get them out?

Marluxia’s cheeks grew hot and tingly as he began to panic. How would he explain this to anyone? Not only would he be judged, but no one would ever again want a taste of his delectable dishes! He couldn’t bear the idea of his reputation crumbling, much like his tasty homemade fruitcakes.

"To find is to lose… And to lose is to find," he chanted. Were these tomatoes lost inside of him forever? The anxiety caused Marluxia’s muscles to tense, and suddenly he felt something burst within him. Warm liquid seeped from his crevice, and Marluxia quickly realized what he had done. Grunting, he clenched his muscles again, biting his lip as he felt more of the sweet liquid oozing from his asscheeks. Slowly, the tomato juice trickled down his thighs. The sensation was indescribable, and all Marluxia knew was that his appetite was growing. He needed more. Sucking in a breath, Marluxia took a generous handful of the small tomatoes and popped them in one by one.   
  
“Lucky number XIII...” he murmured hungrily, slipping the tomato inside. Once more, he clenched his asscheeks, unable to help but gasp as the solids turned to liquids. Marluxia shivered, leaning on the counter for support as the sweet sap dripped down his legs once again. Who knew that popping produce could be so pleasurable?

His blue eyes gleamed as he glanced over at the carrots. After the berry delicious foreplay he performed on himself, he was moist and ready for the hearty root.

Marluxia selected the larger of the two carrots and inspected the label. 

"Organic?" mumbled the Graceful Assassin, blood rushing to his cheeks as he stroked the carrot. The corners of his mouth curled up to form a sinful smirk as impure thoughts flooded his brain. "More like...orgasmic.” 

Licking his lips with anticipation, he brought the carrot to his mouth. Reverently, he pressed a firm kiss on the tip, then began swirling his tongue around the rough skin of the root. The rough, almost velvety texture of the carrot slowly drove him to insanity.  _ He needed more. _

The pink-haired Nobody dragged his tongue down the length of the orange vegetable, then hungrily wrapped his lips around the carrot. Though subtle, the flavor was earthy and rich, like the fertile soil in which it grew. 

Marluxia moaned, unable to control his lust. His hips bucked wildly and momentarily made contact with the granite countertop, before he forced himself to stay still. Entirely focused on servicing the carrot, Marluxia thrust the root deep into his throat, gagging. Thick strings of mucus and saliva trailed from the tip of the vegetable when he lifted it back up. 

Indeed, the deadly florist was not merely a highly skilled assassin -- he was also a champion deepthroater. Eagerly, he fucked his own throat with the thick orange taproot; the sounds of saliva-facilitated thrusting and his own retching echoed through the kitchen. Marluxia felt hot tears spring into his eyes, an uncontrollable response from his body. As the tears dripped down his cheeks, they only served to arouse him more. 

This carrot was  _ ruining _ him, in the best possible way. Marluxia felt his stomach muscles cramp and heave as his gag reflex fought desperately to eject the intruder. But the Graceful Assassin valiantly fought through it, relentlessly fucking his esophagus until he could taste bile and vomit rising to the back of his mouth. 

Gasping for breath, Marluxia set down the carrot. Now that his farm-fresh foreplay was finished, he yearned to be filed. Marluxia’s eyes scanned the kitchen until they landed on the perfect solution: the large, thick cucumber on the countertop. 

"Delightfully delectable," cooed the assassin, running a slender finger along the fresh, girthy vegetable. "Surely, this will satiate my growing hunger."

Marluxia let out a dreamy sigh as he bent over the counter, positioning himself so he was both comfortable and able to spread his asscheeks for maximum effectiveness. Some residual tomato juice dripped from his gaping asshole, serving as a natural lubricant for the bulky produce in his hand. Nimbly, he began prodding at his entrance with the oblong gourd, biting his lower lip to stifle his needy whines. He couldn't take it, he desperately  _ needed _ the cucumber inside of him. 

With a gulp, Marluxia allowed the thick vegetable to be engulfed by his warm love orifice, which seemed to be sentient at that moment; perhaps it, too, was hungry and needed satiation. The cucumber penetrated his juicy ass with little issue, thanks to the sweet tomato lubricant produced earlier. Slowly, the large gourd filled him and Marluxia simply couldn't hold back his lustful grunts and groans. While his dripping bussy was by no means untouched or virginally tight, this cucumber was larger than any cock in Organization XIII. In fact, it was considerably larger than a standard cucumber, the size more akin to that of an eggplant.

"M-Marvelous!" groaned the Assassin shakily, ready to assassinate his own crevice. 

Tightening his grip, Marluxia began to churn the cucumber in and out of himself, his free hand grabbing the edge of the counter for balance. His tongue poked out, delicately licking over his pink swollen lips as the green giant vegetable continued to pleasure him. While the heat rose intensely inside of him, the cucumber had a surprising but welcome cool feeling as it slid in and out of the opening between his plump, rosy cheeks. Gratification bloomed within him, like a healthy sunflower on a hot summer day, passion radiating like the summer sun. Marluxia was  _ so  _ close, and he knew what to do. 

Still bent over the counter, he grabbed the flawless lettuce that started this all, wrapped a crispy leaf around his hardened cock, and began to pump. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, some beading and dripping down his face as he pleasured himself with some of the finest that nature had to offer. His tongue dripped with saliva as it hung from his mouth, panting faster and faster as he reached his peak. 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We at the Clown Committee highly recommend listening to [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0eZX-4eZ7E) while reading this chapter! We promise that this chapter will be enhanced with the addition of the audio!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoy the last chapter of Chef's Secret!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Marluxia roared as he hit his peak, sinful pleasure fully blossoming within him. His eyes glazed over and his knees nearly gave out as a grandiose orgasm coursed through his entire body. He angled his dick as thick, creamy cum shot out like a majestic fountain of ranch dressing and filled the empty bottle he had strategically placed on the counter. 

Panting heavily, he pulled out the cucumber and set it down on the counter. "I underestimated your power,” he murmured to the green gourd. “You've done well." A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Tucking loose roseate strands of hair behind his ear, Marluxia continued the salad preparation by chopping the lettuce and spinach and adding the greens to a large serving bowl. Deftly, he chopped the carrots, cucumbers, and radishes with his scythe. After adding all the ingredients, he gave it a good tossing with the salad fork until everything was well-incorporated, ensuring that when served, everyone would get a bit of everything. 

With a smile, Marluxia reached for the bottle he had just filled and drizzled his special, all natural creamy ranch dressing upon the salad.  He dipped a long, elegant finger in the stream of warm semen sauce, giving it a taste. 

"Mmh. Sweet... but tart. Delicious." Marluxia smacked his lips and couldn’t help but give an obligatory chef’s kiss. 

The pink-haired assassin took a moment to admire his creation. The salad was colorful and well-balanced in appearance, both healthy and delicious. The lettuce and spinach leaves were farm-to-table fresh, the cucumbers and carrots brought texture and nutrients, and the grape tomatoes and radishes added a pop of color. Marluxia marveled at his beautiful salad, then carried it to the dining room. 

Dinner is served. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/clowncommittee) !


End file.
